The Dying Will Flames of the Next Generations
by Shallotte
Summary: The Trials that the Victoria 12th Generation will be facing aren't going to be alone because the new head of Victoria Familiga and her guardian will have help with other students from the Academy they are going are going to be their guardians along with other students who are in conflict with the Victorias will be their enemies.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****Katekyō Hitman Reborn!** **SERIES, THE CHARACTERS, AND THE OCs. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

* * *

Colonnello was walking around town looking for someone; he can still be able to turn into his chibi form even though he's in his human form. He was continuing to walk through town until he heard noise. He run over to see what's going on, Colonnello notices someone who is in a trashcan. He pulls the person out of the trashcan which was a girl with long violet hair with her bangs cut in a horizontal direction; she was wearing a black blazer with a grey skirt, white dress shirt, black tie, white socks, and shoes that has rollerblade wheels.

"Thanks for getting me out of the trashcan; I thought I was going to be late for school again." The violet hair girl said giving thanks to Colonnello.

"You're Welcome."

The girl run off which leaves Colonnello to continue his search, he pulled out the photograph that he was carrying that show a girl with lavender hair wearing a school uniform along with a boy with red messy spiky hair who is wearing a green shirt with brown stripes and cargo pants. He realizes that the girl he saved was the next heir to the Victoria Familiga; he decided to follow the girl to where ever she was going.

* * *

When the girl came to school there was boy with messy red spikey hair wearing the boy's school uniform waiting for her.

"Hey Suzumehime, what took you so long?" He asked her.

"Just peachy Camus, seriously this is the 10th trashcan I was crashing into for this month but at least I'm getting the hang with rollerblading." Suzumebachi answered in sarcasm.

"Just take it easy cousin, but still we have to be on time before classes start."

Suzumehime nodded to her cousin's statement and they both went to school before the bell rung.

* * *

In Art class, Camus and Suzumebachi were working on a painting together when Yamamoto came up to them and was going to start a conversation. "Hey Hime and Camus that's a pretty good painting, what are you guys using?"

"Well Takeshi, we are using watercolor paints for our painting project so if you need any pointers I can help you." She shrugs while her cousin just gives off a don't even go too close to my cousin or that right hand off of yours might be broken.

"Really!? Thank you Hime for helping me out." Yamamoto was hugging her when Camus was coughing fakely as a way to get him off her.

"No problem, so we can meet at your house for practice tonight to work on painting which I think is mostly logically way."

* * *

After school Camus and Suzumehime was about to go home but they were stopped by Colonnello who was looking for them.

"Finally I was looking for you both; you are Camus Ezio and Suzumehime Ezio. My name is Colonello; I was given the assignment to look for the both of you because I was hired to train you Suzumehime to become Victoria the 12th and you Camus as her Storm Guardian."

Camus and Suzumehime both stared at each other in shocked when Colonnello told them what he said about the two cousin's roles. "Hold on, are you saying that my cousin might be a mafia boss and I'm her body guard."

"That's right, but is there a place where can discuss more about this at a private location?"

"Uhh sure, we can talk about it at our place." Camus suggested it with the three of them nodding.

* * *

When the three of them both reached to the Enzio's place, they were greeted by Suzumehime's father and Camus mother who looked at them in surprised.

"Colonnello, it's been ages how are you feeling." Suzumehime's father and Camus's mother asked him.

"I'm doing well Marie and Violetta; I just came here to tell Camus and Suzumehime about what's going on." Colonnello told them.

Marie and Violetta knew about it and they knew that this was going too happened sooner or later. "Well, it's time we both tell them the family secret.

"What are you two talking about?" The two cousins asked the adults.

"Well we should tell you guys in the kitchen instead of here in the living room." Marie motions them to follow her to the kitchen while Violetta was making ginger tea for everyone.

"Well as you both can see, I and your father belong to the Victoria Familiga, a mafia family which was started by your ancestor Azure Victoria many years ago and our bloodline has been increasing ever since she started right now there has been eleven Victorias in total. I and your father were Victoria the 11th and Victoria the 10th and your grandfather was Victoria the 9th so right now since your grandfather decided if which one of you was born first, one of you would become the next head of the Familiga and the other would become its guardian."

"I know it's a lot to swallow but trust me about it, we were once your age when we became your grandfather's guardians so just for now bear with it." Violetta place each tea cup to everyone on the table.

"So since Suzumehime was born first and not me that means, she'll be the next heir to the Mafia business in our family."

"That's right Cam, we knew that this will happened so we are sending you two to an academy that will hone your skills and of course Colonnello will be there as a staff member along with other people who know about the Mafia business. Your ancestor Azure Victoria was the person who created the academy which was the same way that we were trained by him along with him and Mr. Sawada both being the current headmasters of the Victoria Vongolia Hitman Academy which is the name of the academy you're both attending tomorrow."

"But dad, you can't be serious me and Cam can't just transfer schools like the day after tomorrow. We have friends we like from our school. How are we going to make new friends, it took us almost half of freshman year to make friends like Tsunayoshi and his friends." Suzumehime was upset by the sudden news that she and Camus have to transfer schools.

"Fine, we'll both go but I'm only doing this because I want to get stronger than Hibari Kyoya." Marie and Violetta were both surprise by Camus' statement but at the same time Marie was suspicious that her son might end up being his ancestor Niya Victoria who sought to gain power through any means necessary.

* * *

**A/N: I like the Hitman Reborn series because I was watching the anime lol, so I decided to start a fanfic about it. Unfortunately I'm having a wifi issue which puts a delay on the fanfic and the other fanfics I have as well.**

**All the supporting character like Reborn, Bianchia, and the others will be the staff, the main characters like Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lampo, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and the other mafia Familigas will be supporting characters.**

**OC Submission form (please have in review instead of PM mostly will be first come first serve)**

**OC submission form:**  
**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**  
**Gender:**

**What's resolution caused your OC to gain his/her Dying Will Flame:**  
**Flame-Class (please):**  
**Famiglia:**  
**Grade:**  
**Culture/Race:**

**Appearance****(please be descriptive I only want one paragraph for the personality)**:

**Skin Tone:**

**Eye color:**

**Usual Outfit:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Formal Outfits:**

**Extra:**

**Weapon type usage:**

**Skills that they have that no one can have but themselves:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality(please be descriptive I only want one paragraph for the personality):**

**Fears:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Sexuality:**

**Love interest (They can be CanonxOC, OCxOC):**

**Friends:**  
**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**Family:**

**Trivia:**

**OC Famiglia submission form:**

**Name:**

**Famiglia Nickname:**

**How long has this Familiga been around?:**

**Past Bosses(please included the past members of your Familiga to know how many bosses were there before your OC:**

**Current Boss:**

**Members(please also include the past member of the past bosses your OC's familiga):**

**Allies:**

**Rival Familiga:**

**Enemies:**

**Culture:**

**Special Forces:**

**Special Techniques:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Trivia:**

* * *

**Here's my OC as an example of how you fill out the form**

**OC submission form:**  
**Name:** _Suzumehime Ezio_

**Nicknames:** _Suzume, Suzu, Victoria the 12th, Clumsy Suzume, Dullahan of the Sleepless Night, Suzumehime Victoria, Hime_

**Age:** _16_

**Birthday:** _10/13_  
**Gender:** _female_

**What's resolution caused your OC to gain his/her Dying Will Flame:** _Suzumehime's resolution is standing up for herself instead of relying her brother to her battles for her._

**Flame-Class:** _Rain, Glacier, Snow, and Flame of the Night._  
**Famiglia:** _Victoria_  
**Grade:** _9th_  
**Culture/Race:** _Korean_

**Appearance:** _Suzumehime has long lavender hair that is styled in a Japanese princess style; she has violet eyes, pale skin tone. She wears a black tank-top with a violet crop shirt that is slanted which you can see her tank top, cargo shorts with a black violet studded belt, black socks, black Heelys with purple wheels, violet earbuds hanging around her neck, Japanese necklace around her neck, violet mp3 player which is connected to her earbuds in her cargo shorts._

**Skin Tone:**_ Pale_

**Eye color:_ Violet eyes_**

**Usual Outfit:**_ She wears a black tank-top with a violet crop shirt that is slanted which you can see her tank top, cargo shorts with a black violet studded belt, black socks, black Heelys with purple wheels, violet earbuds hanging around her neck, Japanese necklace around her neck, violet mp3 player which is connected to her earbuds in her cargo shorts_

**Casual Clothing:**_ She wears a violet sweater on top of her white dress shirt, black flannel pants, with black socks; her hair is up in a ponytail, violet glasses, and black dress shoes. Along with a black violet studded belt, black socks, violet earbuds hanging around her neck, Japanese necklace around her neck, violet mp3 player which is connected to her earbuds in her pants._  
_Winter Clothing: She wears a grey wind breaker with a violet sleeveless jacket on top of a white shirt, black skinny jeans with black thermal pants underneath her black jeans, black high heel boots._

**Summer Clothing:**_ She wears a violet tank-top, black cargo shorts with a black violet studded belt, black socks, black Heelys with purple wheels, violet earbuds hanging around her neck, Japanese necklace around her neck, violet mp3 player which is connected to her earbuds in her cargo shorts (it's the same as her usual outfit minus the crop top)._

**Formal Outfits:**_ Black Prussian military coat with a violet dress shirt, black tie, black pencil skirt, black gloves with white studs, black lacy stockings, and long black boots. Along with a black violet studded belt, black socks, violet earbuds hanging around her neck, Japanese necklace around her neck, violet mp3 player which is connected to her earbuds in her pants._

**Extra:**_ Black chop stick with violet floral designs that helps her hair stays in a ponytail._

**Weapon type usage:**_ Guns that are switches into tantos that has chains connect to them that are similar to a Japanese sickle, along with the guns can be used as tonfas as well using them to connect them into a spear. Her belt is a similar to Gokudera's SISTEMA C.A.I which has all of her Flame-class powers within each stud that can be used as ammo for her twin guns._

**Skills that they have that no one can have but themselves**_: Suzumebachi is able to use her guns as switchblades, she can turn her Heelys into ice blade and knives within the toe of her Heelys that can act as a hidden knife._

**Likes:** _music, rollerblading, reading, calligraphy, cooking, kendo, and takoyaki._

**Dislikes:** _birds, bugs, loud rifle noises, being sweaty, dogs, and obnoxious people._

**Personality:** _Suzume has this go lucky attitude that makes people laughs, she loves to sleep a lot which her cousin has tried to wake her up with a bottle of water. She's a good fighter, often loves to play the role of the lovable fool who keeps secrets from other people._

**Fears:**_ seeing dead bodies appearing in a dream that is haunting her._

**Weaknesses:**_ She can be oblivious to certain emotions around her as well as not considering her feelings when it comes to life and death situation._

**Sexuality:**_ straight_

**Love interest (They can be CanonxOC, OCxOC):**

_HibarixSuzumehime, YamamotoxSuzumehime_

**Friends:**  
_-Tsuna_

_-Yamamoto_

_-Ryohei_

_-Hibari_

_-Camus_

_-Colonnello_

_-Mukuro_

_-Camus_

_-Other members of Victoria 12th Generation_

**Enemies:**

_-Daemon Spade_

**Rivals:**

_-Gokudera_

_-Hibari_

_-Ryohei_

**Family:**

_-Marie Ezio = Aunt_

_-Camus Ezio = cousin_

_-Violetta Ezio = Father_

_-Azure Victoria = Ancestor_

**Trivia:**  
_-Ezio is name used in the second Assassin Creed Game who is the protagonist_

_-Her twin gun is from RWBY known as StormFlower, the weapon that belongs to Lie Ren of Team JNPR, when it's in twin dagger mode; its form is similar to Blake Belladonna's Gambol Shroud._

_-Suzumehime Victoria is an anagram for Azure Victoria which also means Blue Victoria_

_-Azure and Suzumebachi both share similar things with each other:_

_-Both Suzumebachi and Azure both share the same Flame-class_

_-They have the same appearance but different hair color, Suzumebachi has violet hair while Azure has black hair._

_-They both use the same weapon-class_

_-Azure and Suzumehime both share the same personality which is different than the personalities of their blood relatives._

_-They are both willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones they both loved._

**_.King's OC_**  
**Name:**_ Camus Ezio_

**Nicknames:**_ Cam, Camus the Calm Killer_

**Age:**_ 19_

**Birthday:**_ 12/25_  
**Gender:**_ Male_

**What's resolution caused your OC to gain his/her Dying Will Flame:**_ Camus' resolution is that he wants to get stronger for his family's bloodline, he's also trying wants to prove to himself that he has what it takes to become a master assassin._  
**Flame-Class (please don't put a lot because Daemon Spade can use multiple Flame-classes):**_ Storm, lightning, Desert, Mist and Forest Guardian._  
**Famiglia:**_ Victoria_  
**Grade:**_ 10_  
**Culture/Race:**_ German_

**Appearance:**_ Camus has red messy spiky hair who is wearing a green shirt with brown stripes and cargo pants along with grey socks, and brown combat boots. Camus also has brown eyes, and multiple stud ear piercings all over his ears. Camus has an athletic build from the years he has protecting his cousin from people who were trying to assault his cousin along with judo classes.. _

**Skin Tone:**_ fair skinned peach tone._

**Eye color:**_ brown_

**Usual Outfit:**_ same as casual clothes_

**Casual Clothing**_: Camus wears red pants with a skull design, black short sleeves shirt with the number 10 in Roman numeral, grey socks with black combat boots along with red googles._

**Summer Clothing:**_ blue jeans with no shirt on, black sandals._

**Formal Outfits:**_ Camus wears a black suit with a white dress shirt, green bowtie with black dress shoes with black shades that has built in scanner that helps him survey the area just in case if he has a mission to complete._

**Extra:**

**Weapon type usage:**_ Camus uses guns, knives; he also uses long to short range spears._

**Skills that they have that no one can have but themselves:**_ Camus has the ability to shape shift just using his flames and being immune to poison._

**Likes:**_ his work, his mp3, and power._

**Dislikes:**_ stupid people, bugs and justice_

**Personality**_: Camus is a clam person who likes to be serious plays nice and always keeps his calm smile around people but his true nature in reality he manipulates people from getting what he wants in order to keep his familiga and his allied familiga safe._

**Fears:**_ being alone that's why he's with his cousin throughout his entire life_

**Weaknesses: **_losing a game that he enjoys very much_

**Sexuality:**_ straight_

**Love interest (They can be CanonxOC, OCxOC):**_ CamusxChrome and BianchixCamus_

**Friends:**

_-Daemon Spade_

_-Mukuro_

_-Chrome_

_-Suzumehime_

_-Hibari_

_-Ryohei_

_- Other members of Victoria 12th Generation_

**Enemies:**

_-Tsuna_

_-Reborn_

**Rivals:**

_-Takeshi Yamamoto_

_-Hayato Gokudera_

_-Julie_

_-Hibari_

**Family:**

_-Marie Ezio = Mother_

_-Violetta Ezio = Uncle_

_-Suzumehime Ezio = Cousin_

_- Niya Victoria= Ancestor_

**Trivia:**  
_-Camus' name is from the Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Camus_

_-His hairstyle is similar to Naoki Ishida when he was soaked in the rain from Episode 150 of Cardfight! Vanguard!_

_-Camus' Ancestor is Niya Victoria who shares similarities with Niya:_

_Camus and Niya both have the same appearance but Niya's hair color is black and his eye color is yellow unlike Camus who has red hair and brown eyes._

_-They share the three of the same Flame-class but Camus can also use two more Flame-class_

_-Both Camus and Niya are friends with the Mist Guardians of their allied Familiga, with Camus being close friends with Mukuro and Niya being close friends with Daemon._

_-They both often protect their family members._

_-Niya and Camus share the same enemies with Niya being enemies with Giotto and Camus being enemies with Tsuna._

_-Their personalities are very similar even though Camus has a twisted nature._

_-Both Niya and Camus both share the same weapons they use when being forced into combat._

**OC Famiglia submission form:**

**Name:**_ Victoria_

**Famiglia Nicknames:**_ Heralds of Victory, Six Perfections, Seven Deadly Sins_

**How long has this Familiga been around?:**_ 300 years_

**Past Bosses:**

_-Azure Victoria, the Primera Victoria_

_-Roy Sunset, the Segundo Victoria who uses Mist-Flames_

_-Jullian Caesar, the Tercero Victoria who uses Sun-Flames_

_-Wyndell Sage, the Cuarto Victoria who uses Lightning-Flames_

_-Frederick Knight, the Quinto Victoria who uses Mountain-Flames_

_-Emphraim Knuckles, the Sexto Victoria who uses Rain-Flames_

_-Tharja Hex, the Séptimo Victoria who uses Mist-Flames_

_-Severa Tsudere, the Octavo Victoria who uses Glacier-Flames_

_-Hardin Ezio, the Noveno Victoria who uses Mountain-Flames as well as the father of Violetta and Marie Ezio_

_-Marie Ezio, Décimo Victoria who uses Forrest-Flames_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Undécimo Victoria who uses Forrest-Flames._

_First Generation_  
_-Azure Victoria, the Primera Victoria who uses Rain, Glacier, Snow, and Flame of the Night Flame-class._

_-Niya Victoria, the brother of Azure Victoria who specializes in Storm, lightning, and Forest Flame-class and also is Azure's second in command._

_-Jake Cromwell, the Desert Guardian who is Helen's best friend_

_-Mary Ashford, the Earth Guardian_

_-Merric Kelm, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Minerva Macedonia, the swamp guardian_

_Second Generation_

_-Roy Sunset, the Segundo Victoria who uses Mist-Flames_

_-Hector Axe, the Sun Guardian and Roy's second in command_

_-Leaf Forrest, the Forrest Guardian_

_-Seliph Sophia, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Sigurd Lance, the Sky Guardian_

_-Lorenzo Blade, the Storm Guardian_

_-Narvarre Swift, the Lightning Guardian_

_Third Generation_

_-Jullian Caesar, the Tercero Victoria who uses Sun-Flames_

_-Lyn Green, the Cloud Guardian and Jullian's second in command_

_-Sumia Skies, the Rain Guardian_

_-Stahl Abel, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Sully Cain, the Lightning Guardian_

_-Abel Constellar, the Mist Guardian_

_-Cain Hell, the Earth Guardian_

_Fourth Generation_

_-Wyndell Sage, the Cuarto Victoria who uses Lightning-Flames_

_-Erika Ylisse, the Rain Guardian and Wyndell's second in command_

_-Seth Paladin, the Storm Guardian_

_-Wolt Bolt, the Sun Guardian_

_-Wolf Hounds, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Amelia Spear, the Mist Guardian_

_-Lyon Sacred, the Snow Guardian_

_Fifth Generation_

_-Frederick Knight, the Quinto Victoria who uses Mountain-Flames_

_-Maribelle Chinatea, the Sky Guardian and Frederick's second in command_

_-Inigo Mercs, the Sun Guardian_

_-Lucina Tiara, the Snow Guardian_

_-Morgan Tactician, the Storm Guardian_

_-Henry Bloodlust, the Mist Guardian_

_-Cecil Rider, the Forrest Guardian_

_Sixth Generation_

_-Emphraim Knuckles, the Sexto Victoria who uses Rain-Flames_

_-Caterina Current, the Forrest Guardian and Emphraim's second in command_

_-Ike Granelle, the Snow Guardian_

_-Micaiah Tomes, the Mist Guardian_

_-Soren Scales, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Edward Mercenary, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Leonardo Arrows, the Storm Guardian_

_Seventh Generation_

_-Tharja Hex, the Séptimo Victoria who uses Mist-Flames_

_-Libra Holy, the Sun Guardian and Tharja's second in command_

_-Noire Reverse, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Olivia Dancer, the Sky Guardian_

_-Lon'qu Regnaferox, the Forrest Guardian_

_-Innes Airotciveruza, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Cordelia Perfection, the Rain Guardian_

_Eighth Generation_

_-Severa Tsudere, the Octavo Victoria who uses Glacier-Flames_

_-Brady Violin, the Lightning Guardian and Severa's second in command_

_-Lissa Cleric, the Rain Guardian_

_-Ricken Astley, the Sky Guardian_

_-Donnel Buckethead, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Owain Myrmidon, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Kjelle Gladiator, the Forrest Guardian_

_Ninth Generation_

_-Hardin Ezio, the Noveno Victoria who uses Mountain-Flames as well as the father of Violetta and Marie Ezio._

_-Marie Ezio, the Forrest Guardian and Violetta's twin sister as well as the mother of Camus, Hardin Ezio's second in command_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Lightning Guardian and Marie's twin brother as well as the father of Suzumebachi_

_-Vaike Brag, the Sun Guardian_

_-Say'ri Carbuncle, the Rain Guardian_

_-Aversa Stars, the Mist Guardian_

_-Eliwood Nature, the Cloud Guardian_

_Tenth Generation_

_-Marie Ezio, Décimo Victoria who uses Forrest-Flames_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Lightning Guardian and also Marie's second in command_

_-Robin Grandmaster, the Sun Guardian_

_-Johnathan Moral, the Sky Guardian_

_-Simon Belladonna, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Trevor Donnabelle, the Mist Guardian_

_-Emmeryn Fortune, the Snow Guardian_

_Eleventh Generation_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Undécimo Victoria who uses Forrest-Flames_

_-Marie Ezio, the Forrest Guardian and also Violetta's second in command_

_-Gale Cross, the Snow Guardian_

_-Cielo Heaven, the Sky Guardian_

_-Chrom Falchion, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Walter Fisherman, the Rain Guardian_

_-Leon Sarah, the Sun Guardian_

**Current Boss:**_ Suzumehime Ezio the Duodécimo Victoria who uses Rain, Glacier, Snow, and Flame of the Night Flame-class_

**Members(It can be included how members were in your Familiga OC's past members and how many members are in each generation of the present as well):**

_First Generation_

_-Niya Victoria, the brother of Azure Victoria who specializes in Storm, lightning, and Forest Flame-class and also is Azure's second in command._

_-Jake Cromwell, the Desert Guardian who is Helen's best friend_

_-Mary Ashford, the Earth Guardian_

_-Merric Kelm, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Minerva Macedonia, the swamp guardian_

_Second Generation_

_-Hector Axe, the Sun Guardian and Roy's second in command_

_-Leaf Forrest, the Forrest Guardian_

_-Seliph Sophia, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Sigurd Lance, the Sky Guardian_

_-Lorenzo Blade, the Storm Guardian_

_-Narvarre Swift, the Lightning Guardian_

_Third Generation_

_-Lyn Green, the Cloud Guardian and Jullian's second in command_

_-Sumia Skies, the Rain Guardian_

_-Stahl Abel, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Sully Cain, the Lightning Guardian_

_-Abel Constellar, the Mist Guardian_

_-Cain Hell, the Earth Guardian_

_Fourth Generation_

_-Erika Ylisse, the Rain Guardian and Wyndell's second in command_

_-Seth Paladin, the Storm Guardian_

_-Wolt Bolt, the Sun Guardian_

_-Wolf Hounds, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Amelia Spear, the Mist Guardian_

_-Lyon Sacred, the Snow Guardian_

_Fifth Generation_

_-Maribelle Chinatea, the Sky Guardian and Frederick's second in command_

_-Inigo Mercs, the Sun Guardian_

_-Lucina Tiara, the Snow Guardian_

_-Morgan Tactician, the Storm Guardian_

_-Henry Bloodlust, the Mist Guardian_

_-Cecil Rider, the Forrest Guardian_

_Sixth Generation_

_-Caterina Current, the Forrest Guardian and Emphraim's second in command_

_-Ike Granelle, the Snow Guardian_

_-Micaiah Tomes, the Mist Guardian_

_-Soren Scales, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Edward Mercenary, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Leonardo Arrows, the Storm Guardian_

_Seventh Generation_

_-Libra Holy, the Sun Guardian and Tharja's second in command_

_-Noire Reverse, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Olivia Dancer, the Sky Guardian_

_-Lon'qu Regnaferox, the Forrest Guardian_

_-Innes Airotciveruza, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Cordelia Perfection, the Rain Guardian_

_Eighth Generation_

_-Brady Violin, the Lightning Guardian and Severa's second in command_

_-Lissa Cleric, the Rain Guardian_

_-Ricken Astley, the Sky Guardian_

_-Donnel Buckethead, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Owain Myrmidon, the Mountain Guardian_

_-Kjelle Gladiator, the Forrest Guardian_

_Ninth Generation_

_-Marie Ezio, the Forrest Guardian and Violetta's twin sister as well as the mother of Camus, Hardin Ezio's second in command_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Lightning Guardian and Marie's twin brother as well as the father of Suzumebachi_

_-Vaike Brag, the Sun Guardian_

_-Say'ri Carbuncle, the Rain Guardian_

_-Aversa Stars, the Mist Guardian_

_-Eliwood Nature, the Cloud Guardian_

_Tenth Generation_

_-Violetta Ezio, the Lightning Guardian and also Marie's second in command_

_-Robin Grandmaster, the Sun Guardian_

_-Johnathan Moral, the Sky Guardian_

_-Simon Belladonna, the Cloud Guardian_

_-Trevor Donnabelle, the Mist Guardian_

_-Emmeryn Fortune, the Snow Guardian_

_Eleventh Generation_

_-Marie Ezio, the Forrest Guardian and also Violetta's second in command_

_-Gale Cross, the Snow Guardian_

_-Cielo Heaven, the Sky Guardian_

_-Chrom Falchion, the Dessert Guardian_

_-Walter Fisherman, the Rain Guardian_

_-Leon Sarah, the Sun Guardian_

_Twelfth Victoria Generation_  
_- Camus Ezio, the Storm, lightning, Desert, Mist and Forest Guardian._

**Allies:**  
_- Vongolia_

_-Simon_

**Rival Familiga: **

_-none so far_

**Enemies:**

_-Millefiore_

**Culture:**_ Korean, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, America, and German_

**Special Forces:**_ The Victoria Familiga is about Intel gathering and assassinations, they own underground facilities where members of the Familiga are only limited to a number of smaller familigas whose leaders are guardians of the smaller familigas of the each leader the past Victorias. They work together in groups which helps them get the job done. They own a Special Forces agency that helps allied/rivaled/enemy familigas through negotiations in exchange for something they need._

**Special Techniques:**

_-Manipulating their flame-class into something more than their flame class._

_-Being able to connect with nature._

_-Able to recall the past of their ancestors through the bonds of their box weapons._

**Weaknesses: **_The Victoria's weakness is that they their information of Intel might be leaked to other familigas who can use their information against them resulting into their own destruction._

**Trivia:**

_-Most members of the Victoria have names that belong to the SMT series and Fire Emblem series._

_-Victoria means Victory in Spanish_

_-Each of the past bosses of the Victoria Familiga becomes a boss during every 25 years while they still lived before they passed off into the afterlife._

_-The 1st generation of the Victoria Familiga contains only 6 members while the other past generations have only 7 members._

_-Azure and Niya along with Suzumehime and Camus are the only four members of the Victoria Familiga that can use multiple Flame-classes._

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for now so have fun creating your OC and your OC Submission forms will be in reviews. Also I'm trying to work out the issues to the Wi-Fi problem I'm having at home which is the least of my problems so far.**


End file.
